<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner and Diatribes by piddgeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071866">Dinner and Diatribes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piddgeon/pseuds/piddgeon'>piddgeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, be nice to me please, mostly - Freeform, same setting just different roles, this is very much so a wip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piddgeon/pseuds/piddgeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Jaskier is of nobility and Geralt is his personal bodyguard. </p>
<p>Or-</p>
<p>I pretend I know what the hell I’m talking about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hell is a Talking Type.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Would it kill you to relax?” Jaskier questioned, quirking up a well-groomed brow as a playful grin danced upon his lips.        </p><p>     “Probably,” Geralt replied pointedly, his eyes narrowed as he searched the room. “Likely it would kill you, too. That’s rather the point.”</p><p>     The grin on Jaskier’s face only seemed to broaden. “I’ll risk it,” he said, and offered the man his outstretched hand. “Dance with me.”</p><p>     The air in the great hall was hot and stagnant, thick with the scent of various perfumes and colognes. Full and lively music was playing, and many guests were already moving along with the music in their finest gowns and doublets. There was laughter and jovial chatter, and Jaskier yearned to indulge in what was likely to be his last night of such merrymaking.</p><p>     “No.”</p><p>     The word broke through Jaskier’s reverie and he dropped his arm, looking to Geralt with a pout on his face. “Come on, it’s just one dance. Loosen up a little, Goddess knows this’ll be your last chance,” he pleaded, attempting to bring up the best puppy-eyes he could muster.</p><p>     “I’m your bodyguard, not your date,” Geralt retorted gruffly, the annoyance in his voice clear and unfortunately familiar. He was being ever the buzzkill. “I’m here for your protection, not your entertainment.”</p><p>     “Nothing’s going to happen, Geralt. I’ve met some interesting people but even I don’t think anyone is daft enough to attack the son of a Duke on the night of his coronation.” Jaskier stood with his arms crossed over his chest, the movement mussing up the elegant frills on his doublet.</p><p>     “It doesn’t matter.” Stern golden eyes came to settle on Jaskier, disinterest and disapproval settling under the stern expression. All he wanted was to have one evening where he didn’t have to worry about the young noble getting into trouble. “Stop acting like a child.”</p><p>     The blood rushed to his face from the embarassment of being called a child. All he wanted was a moment of fun. “Fine,” Jaskier huffed, straightening up. “You’re right, I’m not a child. Which means I don’t need /you/ to be my babysitter,” he continued, stepping forward and jabbing a finger into Geralt’s chest. It didn’t really make any impact, considering the man was in leather armor. “So I’ll do what I want and go where I want, and you won’t follow.”</p><p>     He knew he was being childish despite denying Geralt’s statement, but he was frustrated with constantly being stuck in this inbetween of being treated like a child while being given the responsibilities of an adult. Without any further thought he pushed past Geralt and headed for one of the grand staircases leading to the upper floor of the great hall.</p><p>     Geralt didn’t react until Jaskier pushed past him. He turned and watched the younger man for a moment, a low growl emanating from his throat. <em>What a brat</em>, he thought. He allowed Jaskier to get a head-start, letting him think he had his freedom, before starting after him.</p><p>     The upper floor consisted of an interior balcony that circled the outside of the great hall, as well as leading to several smaller exterior balconies with views of the gardens and central courtyard.</p><p>     By the time Geralt had reached the upper floor Jaskier was no where in sight. With an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Geralt took a moment to focus and tune into his witcher senses. Immediately he was greeted with the thick, tangy smell of iron. “Fuck,” he muttered, hustling to follow the scent. The trail led him to one of the balconies overlooking the garden.</p><p>     He wasn’t scared of many things but what greeted him was truly a terrifying sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That’s the Kind of Love I’ve Been Dreaming of.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘Dreams, just dreams, it's all illusion.’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Jaskier was dreaming. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     He had to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     He was standing on one of the balconies of the estate, grumbling to himself as he looked out over the gardens. A strange haze covered the grounds, giving them a strange and ethereal look. Just fog, he thought. He could see orange globes of light, lanterns, through the gloom and it was all too easy to get lost in his own thoughts, as he so often was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could imagine young lovers stealing away from the festivities to enjoy the privacy of the night air. In that moment he thought he’d give anything to be down there with someone special rather than sulking by himself. It was pathetic, really. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaskier,” grumbled a low voice from the archway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier responded to his name with a sharp turn, simultaneously crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Of course Geralt had to follow him. He swore he would never be able to get any privacy with him around. “What? Come to mock me some more?” He sneered at his apparent babysitter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt swallowed, meeting Jaskier’s eyes for a moment before glancing away. He shifted on his feet, seeming strangely awkward. “No. I..” he took a beat, then, looking back to Jaskier. “I came to apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apologize?” Jaskier was immediately incredulous, having to stifle a laugh. Unbelievable. “Who are you and what have you done to my witcher?” He quipped, making no effort to hide his surprise and disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaskier,” Geralt growled, taking a step out onto the balcony towards his ward. “I’m serious,” he added, his voice softening slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier huffed, watching Geralt closely as he approached. Admittedly, he felt a bit ecstatic about the idea of Geralt <em>actually</em> apologizing for something, but he couldn’t help but be suspicious. He didn’t think he had ever heard Geralt apologize to anyone, much less to him, someone who was frequently reminded how much of an annoyance he was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shouldn’t have mocked you. It was rude.” Geralt met Jaskier’s eyes, the typically stern lines of his face softening into a genuinely apologetic expression. “I only refused because I was concerned with your safety. Unduly, I realize,” he added, taking another short step forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier sighed, dropping his arms from where they were crossed over his chest. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stay angry. Well, he could, but what was the point? “Fine. But you better make it up to me,” he huffed, pouting up at Geralt who was much closer to him than he ever usually was. His cheeks went a light shade of pink at the realization, his chest suddenly feeling quite fluttery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slightly strange look came across Geralt’s face as he dipped his head, closing the distance between them. “I intend to,” he murmured lowly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier, unfortunately, had no time to react to what was happening. Which was far different than what he was <em><strike>hoping</strike></em> expecting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sudden, sharp pain bloomed in his abdomen. It didn’t seem real at first, the pain, for there was no reason for it to be there. He had just been speaking to Geralt, why would he be in pain? Then his gaze traveled southward to meet the source of said pain. A fine dagger was buried to the hilt in his gut. He could see the blood spreading out from the wound and staining his eloquently embroidered doublet. Within in an instant he felt sick and forced himself to look away and into the eyes of his all too familiar assailant. Enchanting, friendly, amber eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” he croaked, confusion and betrayal laced in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blade left him as quickly as it had entered and without the support of another body, Jaskier fell hard to his knees. But he never hit the floor. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey all!! a bit of a short chapter but the next one should be coming soon :)) lemme know what you thought! concrit is always welcome &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Friends Are a Fate That Befell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plot thickens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier woke slowly, feeling exhausted despite the rest he came from. His head felt like it was full of cotton and the dull ache in his side was no better. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked over himself for the source of the pain, frowning as he spotted the bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen. They were faintly bloodstained and he attempted to sit up to get a closer look before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop. You’ll hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gruff voice drew Jaskier’s gaze out into the room and dismissed the fog that had filled his head. A hot spike of fear lodged itself in his chest and his eyes went wide. Without further thought he scrambled back in the bed, ignoring the swelling pain in his side. “Don’t come any closer,” he stated, his voice uneven.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt began to step towards the bed, concerned for the man, but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught the acrid, sour smell of fear in the air. He’d been by Jaskier’s side through many anxious and overwhelming moments, but to sense genuine fear from him.. It was disconcerting and strange. “Jaskier, what is wrong with you-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was cut off abruptly as Jaskier reached behind him, grabbing the lone flat pillow from the bed and throwing it at Geralt. It was a weak throw and Geralt easily caught it, but he got the message. “Don’t- Don’t touch me, Geralt.” Jaskier’s heart was fluttering wildly in his chest and his eyes were wide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just me, Jaskier. You’ll pull your stitches out if you keep scrambling like that.” Geralt did stop his approach, standing a few feet from the end of the bed. He didn’t understand why Jaskier was so scared. He had never been scared of Geralt before, and he didn’t understand what he could’ve done to cause the other fear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just you?” Jaskier questioned, a bitter and weak laugh dropping from his lips. He had one hand on his side as if it would quell the pain, the other fisted into the bedsheet. He thought he’d really lose it if he didn’t have something to hold on to. “This is your fault. I- I <em>trusted</em> you, and you hurt me and now you have me cornered like some- some animal!” He babbled, the panic and anxiety in his chest rising into his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt narrowed his eyes, his brows knitting together into a frown. <em>What the hell was he talking about?</em> “Hurt you?” He questioned, puzzled. “You would’ve bled out on that balcony if I hadn’t found you,” he stated, carefully hiding away the guilt that threatened to seep into his voice. He should’ve never let Jaskier out of his sight, he felt responsible. “You stormed off and someone must’ve attacked you when you were alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Jaskier’s expression of fear morphed into one of confusion, nearly matching that of his witcher. “You- What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found you,” Geralt repeated, nearly seeming annoyed at having to repeat himself. “You snapped at me and walked off. I followed after you and found you on one of the balconies. Someone had nearly gutted you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier clenched his eyes shut, attempting to recall what Geralt was telling him. His memory was fuzzy and warped, and nothing quite made sense. He had seen Geralt, yes, but the last thing he remembered was the man stabbing him. That was far different from being his savior. He thought it had just been a dream, but the persistent thorn in his side proved him wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you remember?” Geralt questioned after a moment, his voice softening slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier released a shaky sigh, attempting to collect himself. “I remember walking away from you because you were being an arse,” he began, huffing softly. “So I went up to one of the balconies hoping to get some peace and quiet. But lo and behold, you just <em>had</em> to follow me. You came to apologize, which was stunning, frankly, and then you- you fucking <em>stabbed me!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“What?”</em> Geralt nearly growled, honestly shocked. He would never do anything like that. Ever. He didn’t like to be violent unless he had to, much less towards those he actually liked and protected. Not that he would admit that Jaskier’s company wasn’t an annoyance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Jaskier huffed, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “So- you can understand why I’m not exactly happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geralt frowned deeply, mulling over the story Jaskier provided. He could attest that he did not, in fact, stab Jaskier, but with little evidence to prove otherwise he knew that wouldn’t hold in front of a court nor regain the newly broken trust of the man he was sworn to protect. He wanted to know what was going on, and <em>needed</em> Jaskier to feel safe. Whether directly responsible or not, it was his fault that Jaskier had been injured. He paced the room in the thought, greatful for Jaskier’s silence despite the unfortunate circumstance behind it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaskier had managed to calm himself somewhat, but he was still strung as tight as a lute string, prepared to snap at any moment. He attempted to settle back into the bed, sucking in a breath through his teeth in response to the pain in his side. He watched Geralt pace the room, jumping at the slightest creak in the floor. He had known the man for years and had trusted him almost explicitly,  but now he was shaken and unsure what to think. He wanted to believe that Geralt was telling the truth, but it was difficult when everything pointed to the contrary. He knew what he had seen, and wasn’t going to accept it being explained as some misconception.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">     “Fuck.” </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? What is it?” Jaskier brought his head up sharply, wincing slightly at the moment. Everything he did seemed to disturb the wound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t attack you,” Geralt replied shortly, as if it was the only obvious conclusion. He had stopped his pacing and was looking at the floor in thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, yeah,” Jaskier nodded, agreeing simply to get the other to elaborate. “So who did?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A doppler.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! feedback is very appreciated! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>